Viloxazine ((R,S)-2-[(2-ethoxyphenoxy)methyl]morpholine]) is a bicyclic morpholine derivative, assigned CAS No. 46817-91-8 (CAS No. 35604-67-2 for the HCl salt). It is characterized by the formula C13H19NO3, with a molecular mass of 237.295 g/mol. Viloxazine has two stereoisomers, (S)-(−)- and (R)-(+)-isomer, which have the following chemical structures:

Viloxazine is known to have several desirable pharmacologic uses, including treatment of depression, nocturnal enuresis, narcolepsy, sleep disorders, and alcoholism, among others. In vivo, viloxazine acts as a selective norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor (“NRI”). Between the two stereoisomers, the (S)-(−)-isomer is known to be five times as pharmacologically active as the (R)-(+)-isomer. See, e.g., “Optical Isomers of 2-(2-ethoxyphenoxymethyl)tetrahydro-1,4 oxazine (viloxazine) and Related Compounds” (Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Jan. 9, 1976, 19(8); 1074) in which it is disclosed that optical isomers of 2-(2-ethoxyphenoxymethyl)tetrahydro-1,4-oxazine (viloxazine) and 2-(3-methoxyphenoxymethyl)tetrahydro-1,4-oxazine were prepared and absolute configurations assigned. The synthesis of optical isomers of viloxazine analogs of known configuration was accomplished by resolution of the intermediate 4-benzyl-2-(p-toluenesulfonyloxymethyl)tetrahydro-1,4-oxazine isomers.
Some unsatisfactory methods of synthesizing viloxazine are known in the art. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,161, viloxazine is prepared by reacting ethoxyphenol with epichlorohydrin to afford the epoxide intermediate 1-(2-ethoxyphenoxy)-2,3-epoxypropane. This epoxide intermediate is then treated with benzylamine followed with chloroacetyl chloride. The resulting morpholinone is then reduced by lithium aluminum hydride and then by Pd/C-catalyzed hydrogenation to yield viloxazine free base.
Yet another unsatisfactory synthesis of viloxazine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,890, which describes a process to prepare viloxazine HCl, wherein the epoxide intermediate, 1-(2-ethoxyphenoxy)-2,3-epoxypropane, is reacted with 2-aminoethyl hydrogen sulfate in ethanol in the presence of sodium hydroxide to form viloxazine free base. The product is extracted with diethyl ether from the aqueous solution obtained by evaporating the solvent in the reaction mixture then adding water to the residue. The ethereal extract is dried over a drying agent and the solvent is removed. Viloxazine HCl salt is finally obtained by dissolving the previous residue in isopropanol, concentrated aqueous HCl, and ethyl acetate followed by filtration.
The foregoing methods of synthesizing viloxazine suffer from a number of deficiencies, such as low reaction yield and unacceptably large amount of impurities in the resulting product. Effective elimination or removal of impurities, especially those impurities possessing genotoxicity or other toxicities, is critical to render safe pharmaceutical products. For example, certain reagents traditionally utilized in viloxazine HCl preparation, such as epichlorohydrin and 2-aminoethyl hydrogen sulfate, present a special problem due to their toxicity. There is a need for effective methods to remove or limit harmful impurities down to a level that is appropriate and safe according to contemporary sound medical standards and judgment. Accordingly, a continuing and unmet need exists for new and improved methods of manufacturing viloxazine and its various salts to yield adequate quantities of pharmacologically desirable API with predictable and reliable control of impurities.
Polymorph control is also an important aspect of producing APIs and their associated salts that are used in pharmaceutical products. However, no polymorphs of viloxazine HCl have previously been disclosed. A need therefore exists for new polymorphic forms of viloxazine that have improved pharmacological properties.